marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Strength Scale
This purpose scale is to, eventually, put all the characters of the Marvel Universe in order, by raw physical strength, including the amount of weight each listed character can lift over his/her head with arms fully extended. If this list includes any artificial augmentation of strength by way of outside forces such as telekinesis or mutagenic changes (such as Hulk's Gamma Ray bombardment) and Cosmic Energy (Such as Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic) it will be noted in parenthesis. These figures have been known to change from comic to comic, but these values are generally recognized as average for the character and the most recent we know of. ---- __TOC__ Below Normal: cannot lift one's own body weight * Corruptor * Energizer (Normal strength for a child) * Famine * Franklin Richards * James Power * Jeffrey Garrett * Justin Hammer * Kala * Volla Normal: able to lift one's own body weight * Banshee * Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) (Without thrust) * Chamber * Dryad * Dust (Sooraya Qadir) * Ecstacy * Edwin Jarvis * Eel * Electron * Elixir * Empath * Firebird * Firestar * Forge * Franklin Storm * Hellion * Henry Peter Gyrich * Iceman * Illusion * Infectia * Jennifer Kale * Jetstream * Kaluu * Karma * Kidogo * Loa * Mary Jane Watson Parker * Moira MacTaggart * Network * Phoenix * Prodigy (David Alleyne) * Quill * Rubber Maid * Shadowcat * Stepford Cuckoos * Valerie Cooper * Vagabond * Vanisher * Vertigo II * War * Willie Lumpkin * Wither * Wiz Kid * Wong * Wraith * X-Man (without telekinesis) * Yellowjacket (Rita DeMara) Athlete: able to lift one's own body weight up to double one's own body weight * Bishop * Bullseye - 300 lbs''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #3 (Feb. 1983) * Danielle Moonstar * Dazzler * Fantomex * Gambit * Havok * Hawkeye - 315 lbs''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #5 (May. 1983) * Iron Fist - 300 lbs (Without focusing his chi to heighten his strength)OHOTMU vol.1 #5 (May. 1983) * Jester * John Jameson * Ka-Zar * Mystique * Nightcrawler (Earth-616) - 250 lbs''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #8 (Aug. 1983) * Psylocke * Storm * Taskmaster - 375 lbs''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #11 (Nov. 1983) * Vamp (Without Absorbo-belt) * Viper (Jordan Dixon) * Wolfsbane * Wyatt Wingfoot * Yellow Claw * Zaladane * Zaran Peak Human: able to lift double one's own body weight up to the 800lb level * Angel - 500 lbs * Adam X - 600 lbs * Baron Strucker - 700 lbs * Basilisk - 800 lbs''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #2 (Feb. 1983) * Batroc - 500 lbs''All-New OHOTMU A-Z Update'' # 3 (2007) * Black Cat - 800 lbs (While she is wearing her costume)All-New OHOTMU: A-Z Update #2 (2007) * Black Panther - 750 lbs''OHOTMU: Update '89'' #1 (Jul. 1989) * Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) - 500 lbs''OHOTMU Mighty Avengers: Most Wanted Files'' (2007) * Captain America (Steve Rogers) - 800 lbs''All-New OHOTMU: A-Z Update'' #2 (2007) * Colossus (unarmored) - 550 lbs''OHOTMU: Update '89'' #1 (Jul.1989) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) - 450 lbs''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #3 (Mar. 1989) * Eddie Brock (without symbiote) - 700 lbs * Hellstorm - 750 lbs''OHOTMU: Update '89'' #3 (Sep. 1989) * Iron Fist - 750 lbs (While using his chi to heighten his strength)OHOTMU: Update '89 #4 (Oct. 1989) * Kingpin - 650 lbs''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #6 (Jun. 1983) * Moon Knight - 450 lbs''OHOTMU: Update '89'' #5 (Nov. 1989) * Owl - 600 lbs (Has the potential to reach superhuman levels if he exercised intensively) * Wild Child - 600 lbs (At least. He can easily lift Wolverine off the ground with one hand.) * (Note: The weight of 800 lbs is the greatest amount of weight a human can lift, within the Marvel Universe, without being considered superhuman.) Superhuman: 800+ lbs to 2 ton range * Ajak - 1,600 lbs''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #1 (Jan. 1983) * All-American - 1 ton''All-New OHOTMU A-Z Update'' #2 (2007) * Baron Blood - 1,500 lbs''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #13: Book of the Dead and Inactive I (Feb. 1984) * Black Bolt - 1 ton (Normal)World War Hulk: Gamma Files (Aug. 2007) * Blade - 1 ton''Civil War: Battle Damage Report'' (2007) * Blue Shield - 1,800 lbs''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #2 (Feb. 1983) * Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) 1 ton (With thrust) * Captain Marvel - 1,000 lbs (His normal strength level without using the Nega-Bands)All-New OHOTMU Update A-Z # 4 (2007) * Captain Wonder - 1.4 tons * Deadpool - 2 tonsOHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #25 (Dec. 1992) * Doctor Doom - 2 tons (With Armor)OHOTMU: Update '89 #2 (Aug. 1989) * Hannibal King - 1 ton''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #25 (Dec. 1992) * Jack of Hearts - 2 tons''OHOTMU: Update '89'' #4 (Oct. 1989) * Kraven the Hunter - 2 tons''Spider-Man: Back in Black'' Handbook (Apr. 2007) * Lady Deathstrike - 1 ton''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #17 (Apr. 1992) * Lilandra - 1 ton''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #20 (Jul. 1992) * Morbius - 1,500 lbs''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #36 (Nov. 1993) * Paladin - 1 ton''All-New OHOTMU A-Z Update'' #3 of 4(Jul. 2007) * Toad - 1 ton (Arms)OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition #27 (Feb. 1993) * Triathlon - 2,400 lbs''OHOTMU: Avengers 2005'' (Jul. 2005) * Vermin - 1,000 lbs''OHOTMU'' vol.3 #23 (Oct. 1992) * Werewolf - 1,500 lbs (Without the light of a full moon)OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition #13 (Dec. 1991) * Werewolf - 1 ton (With the light of a full moon)OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition #13 (Dec. 1991) * Wolverine - More than 800 lbs but no more than 2 tons (With Adamantium skeleton)OHOTMU vol.3: Masters Edition #4 (Mar. 1991) * Zombie - 1,200 lbs''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #14: Book of the Dead and Inactive II (Mar. 1984) * (Note: Any character capable of lifting more than 800 lbs, in the Marvel Universe, is counted as having superhuman strength.) Superhuman: 2+ tons to 10 ton range * Adam Warlock - 4 tons (Unenhanced by cosmic power)OHOTMU vol.1 #14: Book of the Dead and Inactive II (Mar. 1984) * Arachnae - 10 tons''Civil War: Battle Damage Report'' (2007) * Battlestar - 10 tons''Civil War: Battle Damage Report'' (2007) * Bulldozer - 10 tons (While the Wrecker's powers are divided among himself and other members of the Wrecking Crew)OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition #18 (May. 1992) * Cyber - 10 tons (While in his original body)OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition #34 (Sep. 1993) * Deathlok - 10 tonshttp://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/manning6.htm * Delilah - 8 tons''Spider-Man: Back in Black'' Handbook (Apr. 2007) * Demogoblin - 10 tons''All-New OHOTMU A-Z Update'' #3 (Mar. 2006) * Demolition Man - 15 tons''All-New OHOTMU A-Z Update'' #3 (Mar. 2006) * Dracula - 4 tons''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #30 (May. 1993) * Fly - 3 tons''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #3 (Apr. 1983) * Frankenstein's Monster - 2 tons +''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #15 (Feb. 1992) * Garrison Kane - 10 tons (While possessing his orignal cybernetic enhancements) * Ghost Rider (Dan Ketch) - 5 tons''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #3 (Feb. 1991) * Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) - 5 tons''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #13: Book of the Dead and Inactive I (Feb. 1984) * Gorgon (Inhumans) - 2.5 tons''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #4 (Apr. 1983) * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) - 10 tons''Civil War: Battle Damage Report'' (2007) * Grim Hunter - 3 tons''Spider-Man: Back in Black'' Handbook (Apr. 2007) * Guardian -3.5 tons''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #4 (Apr. 1983) * Kang - 5 tons * Killer Shrike - 10 tons''All-New OHOTMU A-Z Update'' #3 of 4(Jul. 2007) * Klaw - 5 tons (Fully energized)All-New OHOTMU A-Z Update #3 of 4(Jul. 2007) * Living Mummy - 4.5 tons''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #4 (Mar. 1991) * Man-Ape - 10 tons''All-New OHOTMU A-Z Update'' #4 of 4 (Oct. 2007) * Mister Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) - 10 tons''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #6 (May. 1991) * Omega Red - 10 tons''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #34 (Sept. 1993) * Overmind - 10 tons (Without using his psionic powers)http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/overmindgrom.htm * Piledriver - 10 tons (While the Wrecker's powers are divied among himself and other members of the Wrecking Crew)OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition #8 (Jul. 1991) * Spidercide - 10 tons''Spider-Man: Back in Black'' Handbook (Apr. 2007) * Spider-Woman - 7 tons''Civil War: Battle Damage Report'' (2007) * Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin) - 10 tons''All-New OHOTMU A-Z'' #10 (Oct. 2006) * Sub-Mariner - 10 tons (While completely dry after a period of about 24 hours)All-New OHOTMU A-Z Update #3 of 4 (Jul. 2007) * Thunderball - 10 tons (While the Wrecker's powers are divided among himself and other members of the Wrecking Crew)OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition #17 (Apr. 1992) * Tigra - 10 tons''Civil War: Battle Front Report'' (2007) * Toad - 3 tons (Legs)OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition #27 (Feb. 1993) * Tombstone - 6 tons''All-New OHOTMU A-Z'' #11 (Nov. 2006) * Ulysses Bloodstone - 5 tons''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #14: Book of the Dead and Inactive I (Feb. 1984) * US Agent - 10 tons * Varnae - 7 tons * Vision (Victor Shade) - 5 tons (While he is at normal density)All-New OHOTMU A-Z #12 (Dec. 2006) * Wrecker - 10 tons (With his powers divided among the other members of the Wrecking Crew)OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition #3 (Feb. 1991) Superhuman: 10+ tons to 25 ton range * American Eagle - 15 tons''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #1 (Jan. 1983) * Armadillo - 25 tons''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #7 (Jun. 1991) * Captain Marvel - 15 tons (with solar-powered augmentation)All-New OHOTMU Update A-Z # 4 (2007) * Cardiac - 15 tons''Spider-Man: Back in Black'' Handbook (Apr. 2007) * Ch'od - 20 tons''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #19 (Jun. 1992) * Crusader - 25 tons (While he is at the peak of his religious faith)OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition #30 (May. 1993) * Cupid - 25 tonshttp://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/cupid.htm * Demeter (Olympian) - 25 tonshttp://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/demeterc.htm * Enchantress - 25 tons''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #20 (Jul. 1992) * Grey Gargoyle - 15 tons''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #2 (Jan. 1991) * Grizzly (Maxwell Markham) - 15 tons''Spider-Man: Back in Black'' Handbook (Apr. 2007) * Hera - 25 tonshttp://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/herajuno.htm * Idunn - 25 tonshttp://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/idunnthor.htm * Karkas - 25 tons''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #21 (Aug. 1992) * Karnilla - 25 tons''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #6 (Jun. 1983) * Lizard - 12 tons''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #6 (Jun. 1983) * Luke Cage - 25 tons''Civil War: Battle Damage Report'' (2007) * Neptunia - 20 tonshttp://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/neptunia.htm * Pele - 25 tonshttp://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/pele.htm * Puma - 12 tons''All-New OHOTMU A-Z'' #8 (Aug. 2006) * Sabretooth - More than 800 lbs but no more than 25 tons''OHOTMU: Wolverine'' (2004) * Scorpion - 15 tons (Prior to bonding with the Venom symbiote)OHOTMU vol.1 #9 (Sep. 1983) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) - 20 tons''Spider-Man: Back in Black'' Handbook (Apr. 2007) * Starfox - 15 tons''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #10 (Oct. 1983) * Unicorn - 15 tons''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #20 (Jul. 1992) * Ursa Major - 15 tons (While transformed into his brown bear form)OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition #6 (May. 1991) Superhuman: 25+ tons to 50 ton range * Adam Warlock - 40 tons (Enhanced by cosmic power)OHOTMU vol.1 #14: Book of the Dead and Inactive II (Mar. 1984) * Annihilus - 50 tons''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #14 (Jan. 1992) * Apollo - 40 tonshttp://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/apolloph.htm * Artemis - 30 tonshttp://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/artemisd.htm * Athena - 35 tonshttp://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/athenami.htm * Attuma - 40 tons (If he has has been away from contact with water for an extended period)http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/attumanamor.htm * Blastaar - 50 tons''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #4 (Mar. 1991) * Carnage - 50 tons''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #29 (Apr. 1993) * Darkoth - 50 tons''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #13: Book of the Dead and Inactive I (Feb. 1984) * Dionysus - 30 tons (His strength has decreased considerably over the centuries)http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/dionysus.htm * Firelord - 50 tons''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #4 (Apr. 1983) * Frey - 30 tonshttp://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/freyasgrd.htm * Heimdall - 35 tons''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #3 (Feb. 1991) * Guardsman (Kevin O'Brien) - 40 tons''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #15 (Feb. 1992) * Guardsman (Michael O'Brien) - 40 tons''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #15 (Feb. 1992) * Hermes - 35 tonshttp://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/hermesmr.htm * Hippolyta - 50 tons (Without wearing the Gauntlets of Ares)http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/hippolyt.htm * Hogun - 35 tons''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #18 (May. 1992) * Ikaris - 40 tons (Without telekinesis)OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition #26 (Jan. 1993) * Loki - 30 tons''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #6 (Jun. 1983) * Makkari - 50 tons (Without telekinesis)OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition #8 (Jul. 1991) * Molten Man - 40 tons''Spider-Man: Back in Black'' Handbook (Apr. 2007) * Nova - 40 tons''OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition'' #7 (Jun. 1991) * Sabra - 50 tons''Civil War: Battle Damage Report'' (2007) * Scorpion - 40 tons (After bonding with the Venom symbiote)All-New OHOTMU A-Z #12 (Dec. 2006) * Sif - 30 tons''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #10 (Oct. 1983) * Tyr - 35 tons (However, his ability to lift and move great weights was affected due to the loss of his left hand)OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition #15 (Feb. 1992) * U-Man - 40 tons (While dry)OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition #4 (Mar. 1991) * U-Man - 50 tons (While immersed in water or is at least wet)OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition #4 (Mar. 1991) * Valkyrie - 45 tons''OHOTMU'' vol.1 #12 (Dec. 1983) * Vision (Victor Shade) - 50 tons (While at maximum density, current "Kid Vision" form)All-New OHOTMU A-Z #12 (Dec. 2006) * Volstagg - 35 tons (Though his strength has diminished from the 50 ton level due to advanced age and poor physical conditioning)OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition #22 (Sep. 1992) * Wrecker - 40 tons (While possessing all of his powers)OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition #3 (Feb. 1991) * Zuras - 30 tons (Without telekinesis)OHOTMU vol.3 Masters Edition #1 (Dec. 1990) Superhuman: 50+ tons to 75 ton range * Ares - 70 tons''The Mighty Avengers:'' Most Wanted Files (Jun. 2007) * Arkon - 75 tons * Attuma - 60 tons (While immersed in water or is even slightly wet) * Black Bolt - 60 tons (Augmented with electron energy) * Blob - 70 tons * Blockbuster - 70 tons * Dionysus - 70 tons (While he was in his physical prime) * Doc Samson - 70 tons OHOTMU: Update '89 #1 Data Corrections (Jul. 1989) * Executioner (Skurge) - 65 tons * Horus - 70 tons * Hulk: Gray Hulk - 75 tons (While in a functionally "calm" emotional state) * Mister Hyde - 70 tons * Ms. Marvel - 75 tons (Without supplementing her strength with outside energy that her body has absorbed)Civil War: Battle Damage Report (2007) * Neptune - 70 tons (Without supplementing his strength with cosmic powers) * Odin - 60 tons (Without supplementing his strength with cosmic powers) * Orka - 75 tons (While dry) * ROM - 70 tons (In armored form) * Overmind - 70 tons (While using his psionic powers to supplement his strength) * Pluto - 70 tons (Without supplementing his strength with cosmic powers) * Rage - 75 tons (While not using his strength for violence) * Roughouse - 75 tons * Sentinel Omega Class - 70 tons * Sentinel Mk IV - 70 tons * Sentinel Mk V - 70 tons * Sentinel Mk VI - 70 tons * Seth -70 tons (While he possessed both of his hands) * Strong Guy - 60 tons * Sub-Mariner - 60 tons (When completely dry after a period of several hours) * Terrax the Tamer - 75 tons (Without supplementing his strength with the Power Cosmic) * Thundra - 60 tons * Ultron - 75 tons (At least) * Warpath - 75 tons Superhuman: 75+ tons to 90 ton range * Sphinx - 85 tons * Deathlok(Michael Collins) - 85 tons ALL-NEW OHOTMU A-Z #3 * Hulk: Savage Hulk - 90 tons (While in a functionally "calm" emotional state) * Iron Man (Tony Stark) - 90 tons (While wearing the Iron Man armor) * James Rhodes - 90 tons (While wearing the War Machine armor) * Osiris - 80 tons * Quicksand - 80 tons * Rhino - 80 tons * Sentinel Mk II - 80 tons * Strong Guy - 90 tons while at maximum strength. * Tiger Shark - 80 tons (While immersed in water or wet) * Sandman - 85 tons * Zuras - 90 tons (While supplementing his strength using his telekinetic powers) * Zeus - 90 tons (Without supplementing his strength with cosmic powers) Superhuman: 90+ tons to 100 ton range * Abomination (Emil Blonsky) - 100 tons * Atlas - 100 tons (when at a height of 60 ft.) * Caiera Oldstrong - 100 tons * Deathlok (Michael Collins) - 100 tons * Earth Lord - 100 tons * Hulk: Merged Hulk - 100 tons (While in a functionally "calm" emotional state) * Korg (Kronans) (Earth-616) - 100 tons (This is the average level of strength for Korg's race. It is possible that his strength is above average.) * Leir - 100 tons * Orka - 95 tons (While wet and without supplementing his strength by drawing upon the energies of killer whales within his vicinity) * Super Skrull - 100 tons * Thing (Ben Grimm) - 100 tons (Increased from 5 tons to 85 tons and then up to 100 tons over the years as a result of a combination of further mutation and intense weight training) * Titania (Mary MacPherran) - 100 tons (Increased from 85 tons as a result of intense weight training) * Ulik - 95 tons Superhuman: Potentially incalculable, able to lift far in excess of 100 tons * Abraxas (Cosmic Being) * En Sabah Nur (Earth-616) (drawing from outside sources) * Beyonder * Blackheart * Bloodaxe * Celestials * Colossus (While in his armored form & under optimal conditions) * Count Nefaria * Dragon Man * Drax the Destroyer * Ego * Galactus * Gilgamesh * Gladiator (While his confidence is at its peak) * Hela (Provided she wears her cloak) * Hercules * Hippolyta - 500 tons (Provided she is wearing the Gauntlets of Ares and is engaged in a combat situation) * Hulk: All Incarnations (While in an enraged emotional state) * Hulk: Green Scar (This incarnation has the greatest base level strength and can lift well over 100 tons while in a functionally "calm" emotional state) * Hulk 2099 (He has a base strength level of 150 tons and his strength increases as he becomes angrier) * Hyperion * Juggernaut (At his peak, he possesses almost limitless strength because of the limitless amount of physical might he could call from Cyttorak) * Kurse * Living Tribunal * Magneto (While using his magnetic powers to increase his strength) * Master Mold * Mephisto (While in his own realm. His strength decreases steadily the longer he is away from it) * Morg The Executioner (While supplementing his strength with the Power Cosmic) * Morlun (If he has recently feed and the food source is highly potent) * Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) (While supplementing her strength with outside energies that her body has absorbed) * Nezhno (While in energized form) * Nimrod * Onslaught * Orka (While drawing upon the energies of killer whales within his vicinity) * Rage (While using his strength in violent situations) * Sasquatch * Sebastian Shaw * Sentry * Set * She-Hulk * Shuma-Gorath * Silver Surfer (While supplementing his strength with the Power Cosmic) * Sphinx (Briefly after absorbing the energies of a planet sized computer complex on Xandar) * Sub-Mariner (While immersed in water or wet) * Surtur * Terrax the Tamer (While supplementing his strength with the Power Cosmic) * Thanos * Thor * Tryco Slatterus (His strength, whatever the limits, is even greater while in possession of the Power Gem) * Wendigo * Wonder Man * Ymir * Zeus (While using his cosmic powers to increase his strength) * (Note: The upper limit of the physical strength of these characters is unknown.) Notes ---- Back to Main Page ---- Category:Scales Category:Copy Edit